Mystery Woman
by PumpkinQueen13
Summary: After stumbling in an unknown palace chamber, Sheen manages to uncover Zeenu's most guarded secret in the form of a portrait of a mysterious woman. Who is she and how does she connect with Zeenu's past? And why is Sheen having memories that are not his own? Older!Sheen, OC involvement; R & R! Comments welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of a child's laughter is heard echoing in empty halls..._

 _Frantic footsteps upon mountainous terrain and sinister laughter following behind..._

 _"Leave me alone!" came the desperate plea from the child..._

 _"MENTOR!"_

"Ack!" Sheen bolted upright in his bed, his face drenched in sweat. He looked over to his right and saw Nesmith still asleep with his blindfold on. Quietly, Sheen rose from his bed and tip-toed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake his simian partner.

After relieving himself, Sheen grabbed a cloth and damped it with cold water, rubbing his face with it while trying to understand the meaning behind his dream.

"Who was that? Why the heck would I dream of somethin' like that?" Sheen asked himself as he looked up in his mirror. What he saw next made him jump back a few inches in fear. "Nesmith!" he cried out and huddled against the toilet.

Nesmith's footsteps could be heard and the bathroom door was slammed open. "Sheen, what's going on? It's too early to be up." He said while bending down to Sheen's level. Turning Sheen's face towards him, Nesmith became rather concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sheen shakily pointed a finger towards the mirror. "S-s-shadow...g-glowin' eyes..." he stuttered and covered his eyes.

Looking over at the mirror, Nesmith cocked his head and stood in full view of the mirror, but whatever Sheen had saw apparently was not there as he could only see his reflection staring back at him. "Sheen, there's no shadow with glowing eyes in the mirror. You must have seen just your darkened reflection since you didn't bother to turn on the light."

"Ok, but what about the glowin' eyes?!" Sheen asked frantically.

"The glowing eyes were only the moon's reflection in your eyes." Nesmith finished explaining to Sheen, helping the boy to his feet.

"Sure, whatever, Nesmith, but it was...behind me..." Sheen said, looking back in the mirror, somewhat relieved that whatever he saw had since disappeared.

"Your mind's probably playing tricks on you, Sheen. You did, after all, wake up in the middle of the night, so you could still be tired..." Nesmith assured and guided Sheen out of the bathroom.

Sheen laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still sleepy...can you carry me, Nesmith?" He drawled.

Nesmith chuckled at his friend's request. "Oh, Sheen. If this was three years ago, I would, but you've grown since then. I think you're more than capable of carrying yourself." He smiled at Sheen who rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, fine. I bet Dorkus would have. The dude could lift anything...I wonder how he's doin'." Sheen pondered as he looked out the window viewing Dorkus' house.

Nesmith patted Sheen's back. "You'll find out tomorrow, until then, let's get back to bed." He said while letting out a yawn.

"Sure, Nesmith."

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, the bathroom mirror rippled and a shadowy outline of a person appeared, its eyes glowing an ominous yellow. After a few seconds of looking at nothing in particular, its eyes closed and white streaks went down its cheeks and down its chin. A slightly audible sniff could be heard before it disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

 **Hey guys, guess who's writing again? Me~!**

 **So instead of completing Dorkus' Origins like I should have been doing, I've decided on going backwards with my fanon fanfiction since stuff's been happening these past couple weeks when I was on my hiatus.**

 **There will be heartache, painful memories, and a lot of anger within this story due to various reasons.**

 **With that being said, please be advised that Sheen is older in this fic as it is mentioned that three years has passed since "Banana Quest", and his mannerisms have more or less changed (i.e. He doesn't call Nesmith a monkey) as he's gained some compassion along with maturity, so any OOCness that you guys come across with Sheen's character is deliberate. Also please note that both Sheen and Nesmith are still on Zeenu and no longer have the desire to return to Earth.**

 **Please enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Sheen woke up with a pounding headache. "Grock, my head..." he groaned and held his head between his hands. When he looked to his right this time, he saw that Nesmith was already up and moving as was evident with the shower running. "More sleep, at least for a couple more minutes. Sure Nesmith won't mind..." he said and laid his head back down, closing his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Sheen opened his eyes, only to see Dorkus and Pinter staring at him from the other bed. Their sudden appearance made Sheen jolt and slam his head against the base of his bed. "Oww..."

"Tsk. I'm disappointed, Sheen. You're usually up before me. Late night?" Dorkus asked while smirking.

Sheen managed to sit up and glared at Dorkus. "Tch. Dude, if I did, I'd be still sleepin'. Besides, I could ask you the same question. You look beat and..." he stopped when he saw Dorkus' right hand scratched up and scarred.

 _"My liege, he's staring at your hand..."_ Pinter whispered to Dorkus who quickly covered his right hand with his left.

Sheen shook himself out of his daze. "Anyways, what's up?"

 _What's up, indeed. Why_ are _we here exactly...?_ Dorkus thought to himself before speaking. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just checking in, seeing how you are."

Sheen grinned. "Sure, I'll buy that. As for me...well..." he looked off to the side. Should he tell Dorkus what happened last night?

Dorkus cocked his head to the side, curious. "Well what? Did something happen?" he asked.

Biting his lip, Sheen looked to the ground still unsure whether to mention the dream or the shadowy visage he had seen in the mirror. Instead he opted to ask Dorkus a question. "Do dreams mean somethin'?"

"In _my_ personal experience with dreams..." Dorkus began, then took a long pause as if in thought. _I can't tell him what's been going on in my dreams, he'll think I'm crazy, plus he wouldn't understand..._

"Uh huh?" Sheen asked.

 _I won't lie to the boy though..._ "D-depends on what the dreams are about. One could dream of the future or the...past. It is what is in your mind at the time when you dream." Dorkus managed to answer. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, it's funny, y'know? I'm not really dreamin' of nothin', but at the same time I am. I heard a kid laughin'..." Sheen smiled before letting out a slight laugh. Dorkus' mouth slightly opened in shock. Sheen continued. "But then I heard the kid running and...dudes laughin' as if...they're tryin' to get to her..."

 _Her?!_

"She was tryin' to get away from 'em, I heard her tell 'em to leave her alone. Last thing I remember her screamin' was..."mentor"..." Sheen finished the telling of his dream and looked at Dorkus who was visibly shaken with Pinter trying his hardest to console his friend. "Dorkus, are you all right, man?" he asked and stood up, outreaching his hand.

Dorkus could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he wouldn't dare show that to Sheen, despite their circumstances now. Instead he covered his eyes and continued to shake.

* * *

 _"Leave me be!" Dorkus roared and lunged at his mirror with his fist, breaking the mirror all the way through in a blind fury. Once the action was done, Dorkus started breathing quickly. As soon as he was able to regain composure, he stared at the now glassless mirror frame. When he looked at the broken glass, he noticed that it had streaks of blood on them. Had he hurt himself while doing so? The glass and blood that was shown on his hand was evident enough to answer that question._

 _He then fell to his knees and clung onto his head, not bothering to deal with the glass embedded in his hand. "Why...are you still here...? You're dead...You've been dead for over a decade..." He sobbed, letting his tears fall. It was strange for him, someone who hadn't cried or shown any amount of emotion other than anger. He had only recently started to feel a sense of happiness with his newfound friendship with the Earth boy, but with these visions occurring more recently, it was as if it was not to be._

 _Dorkus looked up and saw the shadowy visage directly in front of him in the same position. Dorkus could only glare at it, hoping it would go away, but it didn't budge from its position, nor did it make any attempt to do so. "Please...stop hurting me...I know that I've done wrong, but I'm trying...I'm trying to move on...isn't that what you wanted...? Isn't that enough...?" He asked the shadow. The shadow's yellow eyes blinked once and moved its right hand towards Dorkus' face, cupping it in its hand. Dorkus made no movement at first, but moved away from its hand when he felt pain in his chest. "Leave me be..." He said to it again. This time, the shadow stood at full height, placed its hand on its own chest and vanished._

 _It was at this time that Pinter frantically flew into the room. "My liege! I've heard glass break, are you all right?!" He asked worriedly and flew towards Dorkus, landing on the floor._

 _"Yes, Pinter...I'm fine..." Dorkus lied and shakily stood himself up, plucking some of the embedded glass in his hand._

 _Pinter flew onto Dorkus' wrists and saw the damage done to Dorkus' right hand. "Your hand tells me otherwise, sir...you told me that you would never lie to me, now what's going on?"_

 _Dorkus pulled his hand away. "Never mind my hand, Pinter...I only broke my mirror, that's all." He scoffed and walked away from the broken glass. He figured he'll either get a new one, or just not own one, whichever idea comes to mind first, he'll go with._

 _"Why would you do such a thing, sir? What did the mirror do to deserve to be broken?" Pinter asked, questioning his friend's motives._

 _Dorkus looked away from Pinter and sighed. "Remember when I told you that I...that I could still sense her...?" He asked and looked towards the area where he and the shadow sat. Pinter nodded. Dorkus shakily took a breath. "She appeared to me again...in the mirror and then she appeared...right there..." He said, pointing to the spot he was looking at._

 _"Good Heavens, milord..." Pinter sighed. "But do you really want her gone? With what you did to the mirror, it seems to me that you don't want her here." He said, his expression turning into that of concern._

 _Dorkus closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "It hurts me...knowing that I can't-" Tears started rolling down his face again before he quickly wiped them away with his cloak's sleeve. After regaining a sense of composure, he turned to Pinter. "Sheen cannot know about her and the Emperor cannot know that she's still here...especially not the Emperor; it'll break his hearts. Plus, Sheen will never understand." He said and started walking back to his bedroom._

 _Pinter landed on his shoulder in a means of comforting his friend. "Speaking of Sheen, sir, will you be visiting him later? You did say you'd be checking in with him every so often." Pinter reminded Dorkus._

 _Dorkus nodded. "Yes, but you must not say anything to Sheen at all during my visit unless it is something incredibly important. Understand?"_

 _"Of course, my liege...how's your hand?" Pinter asked, still worried about Dorkus' injured hand._

 _Dorkus looked at his right hand, the wound was practically healed, but he knew that it will leave a lot of scarring. "It's fine, Pinter. Remember I'm built to withstand things like this. I really wish that you'd stop worrying so much about me...it's unnerving."_

 _"Can't help it, Dorkus, and you know that."_

 _"Yes, I know. Now let's get to sleep."_

* * *

 **Did I forget to mention that this fic will be very flashback-centric? I thought I did, but meh, it's clearly evident here with Dorkus' flashback taking up majority of this chapter.**

 **The shadowy visage visited Dorkus and can't seem to leave him alone, but why though? Damn thing made Dorkus break his mirror...it's a good thing he heals fast...**

 **Pardon my silly rambling in my notes, I submitted this about 1:30 in the morning when I should be asleep and ready to go back to work tomorrow...BAD PQ!**

 **Please enjoy~**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Dorkus saw when coming out of his emotional breakdown was an empty bedroom. Sheen's empty bedroom. Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm his mind, he looked around the room a few times before looking towards the slightly opened bedroom door. He concluded that Pinter had escorted Sheen from his own bedroom, hence their absence.

 _Damn it all..._ he snarled slightly, letting out a puff of air from his snout. _These breakdowns are happening way too often, now. I need to find solace and calamity another way._ Dorkus placed his right hand on his face and slowly ran his hand down it, feeling the wetness of his tears. Despite crying the previous night, feeling his own tears shocked the Sorua. He was starting to feel again. But why?

 _Being around the boy changed me, that is to be certain. But why do I feel this way now? I had told him that I'd be more open with him, and yet...I can't bring myself to tell him what happened last night nor what happened-_ Dorkus stopped himself from thinking about _that_ again.

All that he knew was that he was starting to remember more vividly than what he did three years prior.

"Her...Ca-"

 _No no no! STOP IT!_ Dorkus shouted to himself, clinging his head again in pain, digging in his claws. _She's DEAD! Don't you remember?_

"I...remember..." he gasped, his throat beginning to tighten and his muscles straining. "No...not now...come on, Drakus...breathe...breathe..." Not long after he said that did he start hyperventilating and felt himself change.

 _Gods, no...don't let this happen...if I go Berserk, I could kill the boy without knowing fully what I'm doing..._

 _Drakus!_

"Ca...help..." Dorkus grunted out behind pointed teeth. The pain he felt during this process was excruciating as all the other times he had done before, but this time was different, and he did not know why.

He looked down at his hands and saw the blood that his claws had caused from growing out from his fingers. Turning to Sheen's mirror, he saw that he had fiery eyes with slits for pupils and his skin darkened to an olive green.

Now it was only a matter of time before all hell went loose.

* * *

Downstairs, Pinter sat between Sheen and Nesmith, waiting for Dorkus to calm down and resume their conversation. Sheen looked up towards his stairs looking very concerned. "I-I din't do anything to hurt him, did I?" he asked looking over to Pinter, a slight quiver in his voice.

Pinter shook his head while patting a reassuring wing on Sheen's arm, "He's just going through a difficult time is all, Sheen. Just give him time to settle down and all should be fine." Pinter smiled.

"What happened in there, Sheen? It's not like Dorkus to just go into a mental breakdown of these proportions. He's usually more collected than this..." Nesmith spoke up, quirking an eye ridge at Sheen, who sat himself in a fetal position.

Sheen sighed. "I was talkin' to him about this weird dream I was havin'. I told him "dudes tryin' to get to her" and he just...started cryin'..." He explained, letting a single tear slip before quickly wiping it away with his sleeve.

"Her?" Nesmith questioned, looking to Pinter who shifted uncomfortably.

Pinter looked down, avoiding eye contact. "My liege doesn't like talking about things that doesn't concern a third party..."

"D-Dorkus had a girl?" Sheen asked, his intrigue increasing.

Nesmith and Pinter were taken aback. "Quite the stretch there, don't you think, Sheen?" Nesmith asked, a look of disbelief on his face, though the possibility was there, he had to admit to himself.

Meanwhile, Pinter was quite flustered. "Despite that, whatever happened in his past doesn't concern you! He's just...oh dear..." Pinter's small frame shivered when he heard a growl and footsteps slowly coming down the stairs, a predator looking for their prey.

Sheen and Nesmith looked to the stairs, slightly alarmed, not knowing what to expect from Dorkus. Sheen stood up and started to walk over to the stairs when Nesmith grabbed his arm tight. "Sheen, something doesn't feel right. We need to just slowly evacuate and-"

"RUN!" Pinter screamed and flew out the door in a panic.

Sheen swallowed hard, "D-Dorkus? Hey man, are you feelin' all right? I was worried about you. What's-" he stopped mid-question when he saw what had happened to Dorkus. "Oh no...Dorkus..."

Dorkus continued coming down the stairs, but on all fours with claws continuously extending on his hands and feet; his violet cloak and pants torn from what appeared to be self-restraint. When the Sorua looked up at Sheen, Sheen saw that his violet eyes were now a fiery red, similar to hellfire and brimstone, and slitted eyes that were reminiscent to a snake or a lizard; in his mouth were sharp teeth that would place a shark or this planet's Fusterbeast to shame, as there were so many of them.

Both Sheen and Nesmith backed away in fear as they did not know how to approach or help Dorkus while he was like this. Sheen took a cautious step forward and began outreaching his hand to which Dorkus swiped at his with his right hand. Sheen yelped, but barely avoided his claws. "Dorkus, what's wrong? Talk to me, man!"

Dorkus could only give a low emitted growl in response.

Nesmith grabbed Sheen's arm again and pulled, dragging Sheen with him out the door. Sheen struggled in his grip, "Lemme go, Nesmith! He needs help!"

"Sheen, think! Does that look like Dorkus to you?!" Nesmith yelled continuing to run while looking back every so often.

A moment later, the doors to Sheen's house burst open and Dorkus, on all fours, chased after them with an incredible speed that Nesmith would say would rival a cheetah at its fastest. Dorkus then leaped.

"Grock! We're so dead!" Sheen screamed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack.

"Hang on!"

 _CRASH!_

Once he realized that the attack never came and he was still alive, Sheen opened his eyes and saw that Dorkus was frozen in midair, though not in ice. He looked around for who had saved them and saw that it was Pinter who was flying nearby, a potion at the ready.

Catching his breath, Nesmith looked at Dorkus and then to the broken remains of the glass vial. "A freezing potion?"

Pinter nodded. "It won't last for long. You have to keep running! Run to the palace and find a place to hide where he'll never look!"

Sheen gawked at him "But he knows everythin' about the palace!"

"Good luck to you, Sheen!" Pinter flew away towards the frozen Dorkus. "If he gets unfrozen, I'll use another one! Now go!"

Taking the opportunity, Sheen and Nesmith continued running on foot until they reached the palace grounds. Once they caught their breath, they looked around.

"Seems like...the coast is clear..." Nesmith said gasping. "Doesn't...look like he followed close behind..." He then stood up and saw that Sheen was looking out towards their home. "Sheen..."

Sheen looked down and stifled a cry. "I did somethin' really bad, Nesmith...I said somethin' I shouldn't have..." He sobbed.

Nesmith placed a hand on Sheen's back. "Even if you had, he would not have gotten this upset or...changed into what he is now. Maybe Pinter is right and he's just going through a very hard time."

Shuffling his feet, Sheen sighed. "I hope you're right, Nesmith..." Suddenly something clicked in his head. "Oh! Right! We still need to hide!" Sheen said and started to run to the huge golden doors. There were no guards on patrol strangely, Sheen had noticed, but thought nothing of it as both of their lives were at stake.

They opened the golden doors and let themselves inside.

* * *

"Maybe behind a curtain?!"

"That'd be too obvious, Nesmith! A place where he would _never_ look!"

"I never saw him go into the Empress' chambers..."

"Yeah, but c'mon, we don't wanna go through all that again, do we?"

Nesmith looked at Sheen blankly, before sighing in agreement knowing full and well what had happened before when they accidentally woke the Empress.

"Point taken...maybe try looking down one of the halls?"

Sheen pondered for a moment. "Sorta like a hidden room sorta thing?" he asked with a slight smile. Nesmith shrugged his shoulders in response. "That might work...though what if he knows where they all are?"

"Sheen, we don't have time to think about it, we just have to do it, now let's go!" Nesmith said and dragged Sheen down one of the halls.

After minutes of looking, Nesmith stopped at a curtain that was slightly opened, as if hiding something behind it. Pulling it back, Nesmith saw what it appeared to be a bedroom covered in arrays of violet. Walking inside, Nesmith took a brief inspection of the room before beckoning Sheen to enter.

When Sheen entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the violet color seemingly everywhere. "Boy, someone sure loves purple, don't they? But wait, Dorkus wears purple, so what if this is his room?" Sheen looked at Nesmith concerned.

"Tell me, Sheen, why would Dorkus have both a house and a separate palace chamber all to himself, especially this close to the Throne Room?" Nesmith asked incredulously, his arms widespread in dramatic flare.

Sheen folded his arms over his chest. "Dude never told me much about his past, so we don't know, maybe this _was_ his room?" he said, challenging Nesmith, who pondered over the thought. "Anyway, all of this stuff is covered, so maybe _you're_ right." Sheen stated, slightly lifting the cloth that covered a chair; he started coughing when a puff of dust attacked his face. "Rather old and dusty." Sheen muttered.

As Nesmith simply hid under a covered, yet dusty bed, Sheen continued to explore and paused when he saw a covered object about three times his height. "Hmmm...wonder what this is..." he whispered and gently pulled on the cloth, letting it fall to the floor in a huge heap, covering him in the process. Thankfully he held is breath and covered his nose quick enough so that he did not have a sneezing fit from the amount of dust that covered the cloth.

Under the bed, Nesmith sighed and crawled out, walking over to Sheen and pulling off the huge tarp. When Sheen was uncovered, Nesmith helped him up and proceeded to dust him off. "Don't you know it's rude to uncover things that are meant to be kept-" Nesmith paused when he looked at Sheen, who had his mouth agape. Wondering what Sheen found interesting, Nesmith turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "Impossible..."

What Sheen had uncovered was a huge fifteen foot portrait of a painting of a woman. And this was not an ordinary Zeenuian woman that they were used to seeing either.

The woman, they had soon realized the moment they saw the portrait, was human. A human. Another one from their home. Earth.

* * *

 **AN: Hello all! I have returned from what seemed like an eternity!**

 **All right, so to explain all of these shenanigans that have ensued here and then some:**

 **Drakus had an emotional/mental breakdown in the previous chapter because of something that triggered in him when Sheen said "her"**  
 **Because Drakus' nostrils are slightly pointed up, to me, he has a snou**

 **Drakus has completely lost control of himself that he can't even control his berserker rage; something that the rest of his kind can do. He was able to in the past, as he had done it more often back then. Considering that he hasn't done this in quite some time makes his transformation all the more scary (scarily different according to him)**

 **Because of past tragedies, Drakus has repressed emotions, emotions that are slowly coming back due to his involvement with Sheen and Nesmith. In canon, despite appearances, he is never shown to be happy or sad, just upset.**

 **If you look real closely near the beginning, there is a reference to a previous fanfiction of mine called "Hesitation"; the reference is in the last chapter of "Hesitation"**

 **Soruas are practically the combination of the strongest, fastest, and intelligent creatures on Earth, hence the comparison of the Earthen animals**  
 **Sheen nor Nesmith have ever seen Drakus in his berserker form before and would therefore have zero knowledge how to approach or help him**

 **Ok, so a lot of this will mostly come off as jumbled and incomprehensible as well as the scenes being sort of rushed. I do apologize in advance as I haven't been writing fanfiction in a while, nor have I used a written draft to make this chapter; this was purely typed out while listening to Depeche Mode for motivation.**

 **Nevertheless, please enjoy~**

 **PQ**


End file.
